An Untold Story
by DarthScythe
Summary: My first fan fic! Lots of Tekken characters involved...but main story revolves around a fictional character.
1. Awakening

Tekken: The King of the Iron Fist Tournament

An Untold Story

To everyone that is about to read-

This my first fan fiction that I am submitting, hope you like it, I'm only 13…and forgive me if I do anything wrong, I don't know much about Tekken. Please send in your comments, suggestions, and reviews…It will really help me…

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken

Chapter I: Awakening

At long last, it is finally over, I thought to myself as the cold crept up to my spine… as I looked around, there was no one, the place I have been was completely abandoned. How long has it been? I have stuck in this cryogenic chamber for too long I guess. Jun Kazama…I wonder what happened to her? It has been too long since I last seen my good friend, all I had in deep sleep was fantasy, an array of dreams never to come true.

It is cold, I have no clothes, I have been walking in this place for quite a while now, there is nothing here but trash, then I found a locker at the far end of that worn out room, I ran to it and opened it quickly, finding the old clothes I had during the tournament…I wore it on as soon as I found it.

A lot of memories, the last time entered a tournament… I was defeated at the 3rd match and was humiliated, that is never going to happen again.

I walked out of this empty building to find a newspaper wandering around with the wind, I picked it up...2005, has it really been that long…20 years, I have been too long in the chamber.

I remember that time, I was so depressed I had to do something out of desperation…in order to inject a gene that will overextend my fighting capability, I had to by cryogenically frozen for at least 10 years, and I can see that I did a little extension.

I continued reading the paper as something suddenly blew to my face… A little note saying, "The King of the Iron Fist tournament will be held in two weeks! All participants prepare!" at the bottom right was a little mark from the Mishima Corporation.

The King of the Iron Fist Tournament…Yoshimitsu, that bastard that nearly killed me, I have to join…I have to get revenge, and maybe Jun will be there.

At the bottom of the note was and address at Osaka, quite a long distance from Arizona…I had no money, and then I saw an ad at the paper…"No one can defeat the great Bosco! Want to try your luck at defeating him to win a chance for 10,000, then apply for a match now at reality wrestling entertainment center."

I had found a chance to earn money, and maybe to test this gene the doctor injected, I hope I didn't waste my 20 years for nothing.

The next day…

I'm finally here, It took me a long time to walk but I'm finally here, the area was filled with people, a few of them stared at me with weird expressions, as if they never saw a martial artist before… _maybe there just staring at your old and out-of-date uniform_, a thought flashed through my head, sure my suit looks like an old Halloween ninja costume but this is all that I have, besides, I like my ninja heritage, as well as learning nunjitsu and jujitsu, a combination I invented myself. I entered the poorly maintained building and found the registration desk; luckily no one was in line. I went to the lady behind the counter and asked for a match…

"Name please…"she asked

"Tony Shadowfox" I replied with confidence

"Cool name" she complimented "but I doubt you'll win."

She put my name on the paper, I was the only one scheduled for a match, and it seems that everyone is too scared to battle this Bosco-guy. I'll show him.

A few minutes later…

I entered the ring…everyone was chanting "Bosco…Bosco" over and over again…it was very irritating. At the other end of the ring was a large guy with super built muscles, I was sure it was Bosco. The match bell rung and he rushed to me and gave me a left hook, I was sent soaring through the air blood coming from my lip…I became angry, my anger suddenly boiled something inside of me, I had no feeling of pain, I was just becoming stronger. Bosco was laughing, but he stopped when I stood up as if nothing happened, the wound from my lip suddenly disappeared, and my sight turned to black and white, the color I could only see was Bosco's. He rushed to me and prepared for another strike, I caught his hand and gave him a quick strong punch at a pressure point near the stomach, he immediately fell down, tried to gasp for air. The crowd suddenly fell to silence as I walked out of the ring, I had won. I couldn't believe I took that guy out with one attack; but at the back of my head, my mind was thinking…

"_Could this be the gene injected into my veins?"_


	2. Times Of Training

Hello Again, this is chapter 2, hope you like it.

Please continue to submit your reviews, comments and suggestions, TNX A LOT

(My story is not any way related to the real storyline of Tekken, so please do not be confused, it's just a fan fiction that rushed to my head once upon a time.)

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Tekken, so don't even try…

Chapter II:

Times of Training

It has already been an hour since my plane landed at Osaka.

I continued my silent walk towards the address stated below the little note I found at Arizona…I watched as people pass by going about their busy lives.

Sooner I had found a large complex stretching as far as my eye could see…

"This is the place" I muttered to myself

I walked closer towards the doors when I saw a large boldly printed announcement above the doors…

**Welcome guests and participants! Registration is at the main lobby, only twelve days left before the king of Iron Fist tournament 5.**

I continued my way in towards the main lobby, behind a lovely carved desk was the desk clerk; I approached her and simply asked

"Is this the registration?"

She smiled, and sweetly replied "Yes, are you a participant?"

"That's why I'm here" I said to her in a faintly sarcastic way.

It made her smile tone down, she handed me a ball pen and the registration forms… there were only about 16 names; I guess I had come too early; this was usually filled with hundreds of names. I checked the names and a lot of unfamiliar ones, some newbies I guess, hoping they may get all the fame and fortune…Jimmy Fantasia, Helix…and some other unfamiliar names… then I saw some familiar names… it felt like some of the ones who have written their names here have really powerful fighting spirits… some names like Bruce Irvin, Steve Fox, Julia Chang, Wang Jinrei… and quite surprisingly Nina and Anna Williams. After all these years they still fight, they probably are forty years old by know.

Then I saw Kazuya's name imprinted at the top of the list, I wonder how Jun appreciated a dark and evil person like him. But then, she always had appreciated everything, good or bad.

Just then the elevator at the back of the room made a sudden ring and there appeared from the doors Kazuya, he had scars and looked darker at present… he saw me, he quite surprised for a while. His expression suddenly turned into a grin as he continued on his way.

I wrote my name down and suddenly remembered Jun, isn't at any of the lists… I had to ask…

"Excuse me miss, but is Jun Kazama entering the tournament, I'm sure you've heard of her."

She looked at me in a bewildered look, and then she spoke back

"Are you okay? Jun Kazama died in a fire twenty years ago."

Her words silenced me, it seemed impossible, Jun is dead… and I wasn't even there for her. The clerk handed me a key of the room I was going to stay at, then she said, if it helps, Jin Kazama is back to defend his title. I made my silence towards my room, sat in the darkness, she's dead. I couldn't help but drop a few tears…I'm going to miss her company, her way of loving everything, I'm sorry Jun, I wasn't there for you after all these years.

Then I remembered a promise long ago before I was frozen…

(Flashback)

That was the only time I saw Jun without a smile on her face… at the roof of my home she seriously said to me…

"I'm scared Tony, I feel something bad is going to happen to me."

"Don't worry, I will protect you" I replied trying to comfort her.

"I don't fear my death, I fear for Jin" she said staring into my eyes "promise me you'll protect Jin if something is going to happen to him."

An aura of comfort surrounded me when I always was with her company; I owed Jun a lot…

"Yes, I promise" I softly said.

I shook my head out of the memory. That time was a few days after the second tournament, a few days before I agreed to freeze myself.

_I will not break my promise Jun…I will protect him._

The next day, another batch of people came… I didn't mind, I started to sharpen my skills again somewhere out in the wilderness… as I continued to train, the feeling of pain was already coming back, I guess the gene is still asleep… that's good, at least I won't show my power, not yet… The promise I made to Jun and the tournament was the only thing that was going into my head.

I destroyed a few dead trees using my punches and kicks, then I decided to let a little of the gene out… I surrounded myself with some live and dead trees; I got my Iga knife and swiftly cut everything around me one by one… I had to coordinate my skills and footwork in order to achieve full speed and grace… I jumped high up to a tree and surveyed the area, nothing but trees and animals… I went into my stance, with palms straight and ready, I hit one tree with a few palm techniques, bending it and deforming it from its original shape, the gene had really given me a lot of power.

After a few more hours of training in the wilderness, I called it a day; it was nearing night, so I headed back towards the city, while I was walking in the forest, I was surprised to hear someone training, as I went to take a look, I found a red-headed Korean wearing a green uniform of some martial-arts, swinging kicks at a tree, muttering to himself

"I'm gonna beat you Kazama, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

I didn't much bother, I continued on my way… I had quickly eaten my dinner and went straight up towards my room, while I was headed there, a British person with muscular arms and blond hair standing towards the back bumped me and then said

"Watch where you're going…you're lucky I'm in a good mood chap."

_You're the one who's in luck_ said my conscience.

We continued our ways and I quickly set myself to rest, not knowing what awaits me in my dreams.

That's chapter 2…my update will come very soon…


	3. An Unforgettable Dream

Yes! Here's Chapter 3, enjoy everyone! Hope you'll like this…I need more of your comments, reviews, and suggestions…God Bless 2 all of you!

Disclaimer: Don't even ask, you know what I'm going to say.

Chapter III:

An Unforgettable Dream

As I closed my weary eyes in the darkness of my room, I felt somehow uneasy… as if something didn't want me to sleep, yet my tired body forced me too rest. I remembered dreams of the past back when I was frozen, a fantasy of winning tournaments, becoming rich, powerful and famous…all that jazz.

A dream had struck me…or at least, I think it was… maybe I was half-asleep I don't know, it felt too real.

I had opened my eyes and found myself lying in a field of unstable and loose soil… It felt hot and I was growing restless…then I saw someone… up above in the mountain beyond the horizon, calling my name continuously, in a voice that was deep and somehow frightening, I went to walk towards there, it was hard…felt like I was unable to walk… the destination was so far away I could feel my legs giving up…as I kneeled at the ground, I could hear my heart throbbing loudly at my ears, I didn't want to get up, but I forced myself to walk even if I had to walk for a day or two.

I suddenly had the strength to move on, I continued my way, running at warp speed towards that person staring at me above…I felt no weariness nor pain, just adrenaline, the rush of blood. When I had neared the man my sight became blurry, an unstable view and color was taking its turns on me, giving me a seriously painful migraine… I had opened my eyes again to find myself staring at the ground kneels down…then I was back to where I started, only this time I felt more uncomfortable and restless, so I tried to walk again towards that place with full speed.

Finally, after walking a long distance, I had reached my destination; I could hear myself panting though I never felt weary… as I neared the person, his back towards me… I suddenly felt a rush of cold and fear, something was terribly wrong. The man faced me, and to discover I had come after myself, a full image of me, only with indigo eyes and some weird rune-ish marks on his whole body… he clutched my neck, I couldn't breath, I watched helplessly as my other self transformed into…a monster.

Indigo eyes, tribal marks, leather-like wings, fangs, and claws…horns from the arms to the back… and a voice as deep as a…demon.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, he laughed in an evil way and then his expression turned serious when he let go off me… he again faces the vast beyond, then surprisingly he spoke in a deep but solemn voice,

"He is coming"

"Who?" I asked with but little courage

"He is going to destroy everything" he then said, as if he heard nothing of my words.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" I continued my questions.

He stared into my eyes, it looked like staring into a mirror image of my demonic self, I felt fear, and at the same time confused… he let out a short laugh…as he clutched my neck again…

"He is going to destroy everything!" he shouted directly at me, "release me and I shall give you infinite power beyond your wildest imagination! We will be powerful; we shall take over, not him. We shall see him perish…" A short pause as he put me down back to the ground, I didn't realize he lifted me 4 feet from the ground. I am the gene which you were born in, your blood, your sanity; I am everything you are…"

I was confused but I had to get out some of my words…"I was injected with you; you are not part of me.

He grinned because of my reply, and let out a weak laugh… so he spoke "that's where you're wrong…" he looked at the ground "they just froze you to keep me dormant… we will get our revenge, we shall take over everything!"

I didn't want to believe him, and I never did want revenge, I just want to be happy again, _this is just a dream_ I was thinking.

"I heard that…" he said, it made my heart jump…how could he hear?

Let me give you some proof…

In an instant, I was with Jun, she smiled at me and then whispered to my ear, "control him, and remember your promise…" she smiled at me and walked towards the distance.

I woke up, sweating profusely and panting I cold feel my heart beat, somehow something was wrong, as I opened the lights I turned to look to the mirror… then I feel to the floor because I discovered my dream was true, I transfigured into the demon I saw… I became it itself. And there marked at the headboard was the name JINPACHI.

Just then from across the corridor, someone heard my screams of pain… It made her wake up and go to my room, a lady named Julia Chang, as she rushed to see who it was and ran across towards my room, she discovered that no one was at my room, so soon after she withdrew back to her quarters.

As for me I spent most of the night wandering the dark skies of Osaka, thinking about my past, about everything whilst pain burned inside of me…I had become a monster.


	4. A Day Before the Tournament

Chapter 4 is here, I hope everyone likes reading this chapter…

My writing may not match talent as great as the people who write in this website but still I hope mine is good…

Disclaimer: There is no one in this site that owns Tekken, unless of course, the makers wrote in this website.

Chapter IV:

A Day before the Tournament

I found myself lying on a bed of grass somewhere in the forests, my shirt was torn. I stood up, all the marks were gone, and the wings have disappeared, there was a weird burning feeling inside my skin, I felt stronger, I felt that I could control this gene.

The things my other self talked about during my dream still lurked in the depths of my brain…but somehow I did not want answers anymore, I had accepted what I am.

I decided to try out my power on a tree that was beside me, I gave it one strong punch. I could feel electricity jolting towards my fist. The tree flew a mile away. Nothing was left, not even a stump.

I continued on my way, walking out of this forest, some ten minutes later I was already at town; Mishima Zaibatsu-Corporation was a few blocks away. I passed by a mall and found a store selling clothes; I figured I should by some new clothes.

(A few minutes later)

I walked out of the store with new blue jeans, a loose shirt with "No Fear" written at the front, and some new Adidas shoes that paired with my shirt, while I was carrying my old pants with me, I noticed a small lump on its pocket; I dug my hand in the pocket and found a small leather bag.

_Where did I get this?_ I thought, as I opened it I found a small silver amulet with finely marked letters spelling the name

A U T U M N.

Then I remembered that Autumn was the name of my mother, given to me before her death, I wore it with pride and continued on my way towards Mishima Z-Corporation.

As I reached the large glass doors of my destination I found a new note above it, saying

"Only a day left before the tournament! Registration is inside."

I may have been asleep for too long, no wonder I felt so refreshed, but no worries…no more need for practice. I walked inside towards the dining room, my stomach was already growling. I entered the large room that looked like a restaurant and took a seat; I ate the meal already prepared at the table It felt good to eat again meals like this. I stood up; I wanted some rest this time. I stood up and found a Panda eating at one of the tables; it seemed like a girl panda judging by this pink glowing bracelet at her wrist.

I continued to examine the people eating inside the room. I then noticed another person also observing at the other side, he was wearing sunglasses, and there was a large X scar on his face, some mystery surrounded this person, he stood erect, observing the place just like I did.

Someone bumped me while I was concentrating on my observation; I looked down and found a petite Chinese girl colorfully dressed, she was looking down.

"Sorry mister" she said softly "then she looked up and said "whoa, you're tall." She smiled then she continued to run, behind her was another girl wearing all blue, something about this one reminded me of Jun, the feeling I had when I was with her surrounded this young lady… her shouting echoed through the dining hall…

"Wait up Xiao!"

I didn't quite mind, my body wanted to rest so I slowly walked towards the elevators, but then someone grabbed me.

"Tony?" a familiar female voice said behind me.

_Can't someone get a descent sleep around here? _I thought.

When I turned around, it was a blond lady wearing all indigo, very formal, somehow looked familiar, and then it struck me…Nina Williams.

She hasn't age a bit since I last saw her twenty years ago,

"You haven't aged a bit" she said, we were at the same line of thinking.

"Neither have you" I replied

_I guess no sleep for today_.

We took a stroll around the inner grounds of the building, everything decorated beautifully, for me I liked the Sakura trees…a lot of participants this year, but I doubt they can even reach the quarter finals.

I couldn't help but wonder how Nina never aged…

"How did you stay young even after twenty years?" I asked

"Just a little beauty secret…" she replied

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want to talk about it…" she then said.

I guess we were the same when it comes to thinking, we weren't that open, neither did we share secrets… we just liked to talk. She never asked how I managed to stay young like her, maybe it didn't bother her.

We continued to walk, talking about the things I missed for the past twenty years, a lot of weird participants this year, a wrestler wearing a tiger's mask, a bear and a panda, a living wooden block shaped like a human, a boxing kangaroo, everything's out of sync these days.

"So what's your reason of joining this year Tony?" She asked sincerely "You've been gone for the last two tournaments."

"It's a secret" I softly replied.

"I see," she replied smiling, looking out towards the horizon… I didn't know we had reached the view deck at the top floor. "We just love keeping secrets don't we?" she let out a short laugh.

I didn't talk; I guess she never really needed an answer to that question.

Her expression then turned out, something was bothering her…

"My reason for joining is no secret…" she muttered, nearly emotionless "I'm going to finish Anna this year, and no one is going to stop me."

Soon we parted ways and I walked straight towards my room, on my way I found a quite built person with his hair standing up in the air, he was talking to a Chinese man wearing a jacket with a dragon at the back, a mustache that matched along with his suit.

"I'm gonna get back on that bear" said the person with the standing hair, while he punched his own hand. "Aren't you paying for your restaurant thing?"

"When I get enough money…" the other replied "I will bring my restaurant back, and I will have fame fortune…and discipline."

They were quite an unusual pair.

I didn't mind went on my way as usual, I was surprised when I found my room unlocked, I slowly went inside. Everything was okay, except for a gym bag placed on another bed beside my own. Their out of the bathroom came a person, my mind told me that it was Kazuya, but it was only someone that resembled him, same hair and build, something about him reminded me of Jun.

And there I saw lying on the bed was a picture of Jun.

_Could this be her son? Jin Kazama._

A piece of paper was at the table, he didn't mind me, went on his way and sat on the bed, closing his eyes, I went towards the table and got a note, it was the room plan… My guess was correct, it was Jin.

"Hello there" I greeted him, he didn't reply, my words just passed through my ear. He closed his eyes and started to meditate. There was something about him that gave me great anxiety, I felt very uncomfortable, but I wanted to know him better, I had to find a way to make him talk, then it struck me.

"You remind me a lot of Jun" I said to him.

He opened his eyes and stared at me straight at the eye…

"How did you know my mother?" he emotionlessly said.

"I was your mother's friend, we met in the tournament twenty years ago" I replied.

"You look too young to be that old." He said with a smile

I smiled, then replied "A few days after the tournament, I never saw her again…discovering her death later, please; I want to know you better."

"I'm not in the mood to talk" he quickly replied.

"Please… I made a promise to Jun involving you" I begged him, so unlikely of me.

He raised his eyebrow… but soon he started to talk.

We started a discussion, a very long one…we had become friends…I told him the promise I made Jun, but he laughed, knowing that he could take care of himself… I knew that, I could feel the strong power deep inside of him. One thing is certain, that I would never tell anyone of my gene, not yet.

The tournament starts tomorrow, I needed some rest.

I slept early… my body felt so heavy.

That's chapter four, I kinda rushed this chapter…so it isn't as good as the past ones.


End file.
